


Welcome Home

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, F/M, Kalex, Military Families, Military Homecoming, apparently everyone knows the supers secret identities, idk how but they do, majorly judging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: The Grant-Danvers-Lane families are all attending a baseball game in support of their military members. But there's a special surprise in store for some of them.





	

The whole of the Grant-Danvers-Lane families are gathered around the entrance to the field for the National City Pirates. All of the kids are wearing pint-sized jerseys with their names across the back and their ages as their numbers. Lucy is wearing her  ACUs, having opted for the camo over her dress blues knowing that she’d be helping keep up with the kids all day. Astra is wearing her black battle suit, while Alura wears an identical battle suit in the blue of her judicator’s robes and Kara wears her supersuit. Cat and Alex are left to wear jeans with their own jerseys, theirs with the name Carter across the back in honor of their own active military member, double zeros under his name. 

There are two other families milling around the area, both with their military members standing with them as Lucy is with her family. “Why did I let you talk me into this?” Cat mutters to her wife, leaning back into the taller woman.

“Because they’re honoring our son and we would both do anything for him.”

A smirk curls her lips,”This is true.”

“Mama!” the little brunette at her feet says, looking up at her, “Carter,” she says while pointing to the big screen at the end of the field.

Cat smiles at the picture of her son displayed on the big screen as she kneels down to her daughter’s level,”That’s right, baby girl, that’s Carter.”

The five year old nods, and settles against Cat’s thigh as she moves to stand between her mother’s knees, “Is he home?”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Cat tells her daughter, “soon though, baby, very soon.”

Before anymore can be said the PA system roars to life, “Ladies and gentlemen, as all of you know tonight we’re honoring our military families in the area. With us tonight, to help us celebrate are Master Sergeant Oliver Prescot and his family, Captain Samantha Wright and her family and General Lucy Lane and her family. All of our military members with us tonight have recently returned home from tours overseas. As a way to help them celebrate their homecoming, Keystone Steak House here in National City has provided each family with a hundred dollar gift certificate.”

Cat smiles as one of the volunteers places the certificate in Lucy’s hand, shaking her hand with a firm grip and a quiet, “thank you.” She’s happy, of course, to have her sister-in-law home but she can’t help but feel slightly jealous, especially when she looks to her daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Astra’s hand drops to Cat’s shoulder, offering a gentle squeeze as their daughter’s arm winds around Cat’s shoulders.

“While General Lane and her family are able to celebrate her safe return home to National City, they are still left with a void in their family as General Lane’s nephew remains stationed in Syria. Carter Grant, as you all may well remember was awarded the Purple Heart just two months ago.” Cat scoops her daughter into her arms and stands up, leaning back into Astra’s hold as the woman’s arm falls around her waist, “Staff Sergeant Carter Grant has been away from home for just shy of a full year, deploying just two weeks after his daughter’s birth. As a surprise for his family we contacted the Staff Sergeant and asked him to make a video for them.”

“Hey, everyone,” Carter says from the big screen, a wide smile stretched across his lips, “Alianna, Adley,” he says, addressing his sister and cousin from the screen, “I bet the two of you have gotten so big. Too big to be hauled around by Mom and Aunt Lucy.” Cat smiles at the words, considering that Ali is safely held in her arms and Adley’s head is tucked peacefully into the crook of Lucy’s neck. “Kara and Alex, I know you and little Nate are looking out for everyone, with the help of Aunt Lucy and Aunt Lura, of course.” Cat feels like her son is looking right at her, “Cass, I’m sure our little girl has grown, that she’s walking and talking and running now.” He brushes at his cheek, “Mom, Ma,” he says softly, “turn around.”

Cat and Astra both whirl around, and Cat nearly collapses to the ground. Walking towards them in his dress blues is none other than Staff Sergeant Carter Grant. She places a hand on the back of Ali’s hand and rushes towards her son, Carter catching her easily and wrapping an arm around both her and his sister while his other arm surrounds his wife and daughter. “Ladies and gentlemen, please join us in welcoming to Pirates’ Stadium, Staff Sergeant Carter Grant, home after a year of deployment.”


End file.
